The Fire Eaters
by Adela H
Summary: Hermione wants to join a Slytherin band, the Fire Eaters. What happens when she gets the gig and runs into trouble? my first D/Her short story!!!


(A/N: OK, this is my first Her/D fan fic, so bare with me. I just had this idea about the Slytherin's having this band and I had to write it, even though I have a story out there I need to finish, hehe. Enjoy!!!)  
  
  
  
Hermione looked at the piece of parchment in her hands again. The words were read over and over again, that she now knew them by heart: The Fire Eaters will be auditioning for keyboardists and a female backup singer. 'Meet in the vacant Potions class after lunch on Saturday. Come Prepared with a song and your own material.'  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and continued down the corridors to the vacant class. Not many people knew about Hermione's passoin for singing. She didn't want any one to know for fear they'd make fun of her, or pass it off as some stupid teenage phase. But while she was alone she'd sit down by her magic powered keyboard and write songs. She'd write songs about every day things; happiness, sorrow, love.  
  
She wondered what a bunch of Slytherin's would say when she asked to be apart of their band. Draco had created The Fire Eaters just before school got out last year, and their keyboardist had graduated. She knew about the band competition in Hogsmeade during Christmas Holiday, and imagined what it would be like to do something so out of character, like winning a band competition.  
  
The door to the vacant classroom was closed. Pinned to the wood was a note asking those who were auditioning to enter quietly, seeing as someone might be in the middle of their audition. Hermione took another deep breath and slowly opened the door.  
  
The room was huge and lighted by the few windows on the far wall. A long table was set up at one end facing some drums, guitars and a keyboard. Beside the table was a huge group of people waiting their turn. At the table were Draco, Blaise and Vincent. Gregory had been utterly offended that Draco wouldn't allow him in the band.  
  
"You have no talent!" He shouted.  
  
"But you let Vincent in." He whined.  
  
"Vincent actually knows how to play the drums." Draco smirked.  
  
Obviously, Draco was the lead singer and guitarist. Blaise played bass guitar and did some back up vocals. But they were in need of a female vocalist. Some of the songs were just lacking something, and when Draco realised it was a girl, he immediatly advertised the auditions. What he didn't expect were a hundred talentless girls to show up.  
  
Currently, a second year Hufflepuff was standing in front of the table, a microphone held up to her mouth. She was singing an unrecognizable song at a very high pitch. It almost sounded like finger nails running down a chalkboard.  
  
"Stop!" Draco shouted. "Get her out of here!"  
  
The girl hung her head and began to cry. She fled for the door and bumped into Hermione.  
  
"That was rude!" Hermione said, watching the girl run past her and out the door.  
  
Suddenly all the heads in the room turned towards her. Hermione could feel a faint blush creep up on her, but she wouldn't allow it to deepen into red.  
  
"Why if it isn't Miss Granger Know-It-All." Draco smirked. "F.Y.I. Snape said I could use this room, so don't think about running to McGonagall to get us in trouble."  
  
"I didn't come here to get you into trouble. I came to audition." Hermione held her head high and smiled.  
  
Draco began to laugh, causing the others to follow. Hermione clenched her fists and waited patiently for them to stop.  
  
"You're not serious." Draco said, leaning in closer.  
  
"Let's give her a try." Blaise said, eyeing Hermione.  
  
Draco looked deep in thought before he nodded his head and motioned for Hermione to wait with the others. Hermione gladly hid herself amidts the crowd. She stood, watching girls go up and sing and even some guys auditioned for the keyboardist gig. Most of the girls had horrible voices, but Hermione suspected that if they weren't under the firey gaze of Draco, they would have done a lot better.  
  
"Pansy." Draco yawned, reading off the names on a piece of parchment in front of him.  
  
Pansy Parkinson had come a long ways since first year. She was now tall and slender, with long blonde hair. Hermione involuntarily pulled at her messy brown tresses. Pansy looked so confident, as if she owned the world. She started a song Hermione hadn't heard of before, but thought it must have been a Weird Sisters song. Her voice was clear like crystal, and high without faultering. The song was a little upbeat, not exactly what The Fire Eaters were known for playing.  
  
When Pansy was finished she smiled and winked at Draco. It was common knowledge throughout the school that they had dated last year, but something happened over the summer and they split up. They were still caught flirting in the halls, but that was the most they ever did.  
  
Hermione waited gloomily as the others sang their songs. Why should she even try? Pansy sang perfectly, hitting every note with perfection. And the fact that her and Draco know each other well and that she, Hermione, best friends with two of his enemies wouldn't help her at all.  
  
Hermione pushed through the last few people waiting, and edged for the door. She'd just leave and pretend she was never here. She had her hand on the door knob when something stopped her.  
  
"Hermione Granger!" Draco shouted.  
  
She turned around and Draco was staring at her. Hermione gulped, then slowly walked up to the table.  
  
"I changed my mind...I'm sorry." Hermione whispered so the others wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Come on! Just give it a go." Blaise encouraged her.  
  
Hermione looked from Blaise to Draco. Blaise had a smile on his face and appeared to be sincere. Draco, however, was harder to read. His face showed no expression, as if he were in a boring class and he was off in his own little world. Hermione stole a quick glance at Pansy, who looked as if she were biting nails!  
  
I may not sing as high as Pansy, Hermione thought. But I know I have a good voice. Hermione nodded her head at the three band members, then walked to the microphone.  
  
"Um, I'm going to be auditioning for vocals and keyboard." Hermione said awkwardly into the microphone.  
  
She took the microphone stand and walked it to where the keyboard was then adjusted it so she could sing into it while sitting down. She wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt, then placed them over the keys. She dared not look at her audience for fear she'd freeze. She pushed down the keys and a slow flowing song emerged. She played a long slow intro, then slowly it gained speed and attitude. Then Hermione began singing her favorite Michelle Branch song; Goodbye To You.  
  
Her voice was decidedly alto, but the emotions she pushed into her voice made up for the high note she couldn't reach. The song fastly became more rock and soon Hermione completely forgot where she was, almost thinking she was up in her dorm room.  
  
On the other side of the room the onlookers looked at her amazed. No one suspected Hermione Granger, walking library, to have such an awesome voice and great talent. The guys in the room didn't think Hermione looked as she did before, and the girls wondered why they were suddenly envious of her.  
  
Again, Draco's was the only unreadable face. He looked at Hermione as if she were a problem that needed to be solved. He swept back a strand of silvery hair, and watched as Hermione finished the song, ending as slowly as she had begun.  
  
The room was engulfed in applause, and Hermione stood quickly. After the last auditions were done, Blaise, Draco and Vincent huddled together to decide who would be the new member to The Fire Eaters.  
  
Draco stood and faced the crowd.  
  
"We have narrowed it down to two people. Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione's heart gave a happy little skip.  
  
"Seeing as we can't decide from these auditions, a second audition will be required. You are asked to meet here, tomorrow, same time, with an original song on hand. We'll decide then."  
  
"Draco!" Pansy shouted, walking up to him. "You didn't say anything about an original song!"  
  
"Pansy, it's the only way." Blaise said, standing also.  
  
Hermione left the room, not caring to watch the argument. She was on a natural high, and never wanted to come down. She couldn't believe she made it past the first audition! But tomorrow would be considerably harder. She had never showed anyone her original songs, and feared to sing them in front of someone. What if they laughed? Hermione's high instantly turned into a free fall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room, trying to concentrate on the book that was open in front of her. The clock on the wall ticked off the seconds, as if each tick was a reminder that the auditions were going on right at that very moment. Hermione bit her lower lip to control the urge to throw her book and run down to the dungeons.  
  
"Hermione, we're gonna go see Hagrid, wanna come?" Ron asked, looking over the book into Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione jumped, and took in Ron's face. "No thanks." She smiled at him and Harry, who both shrugged their shoulders then left.  
  
By now Hermione supposed The Fire Eaters are congratulating Pansy on joining the band. It was actually better this way. Since they were all Slytherin they could practice in their common room and talk about other things, like competitions, at their table while eating.  
  
"I can't take it any more!" Hermione shouted, standing up.  
  
Those who were in the common room suddenly stopped what they were doing to stare at Hermione. She didnt' seem to notice their gaze as she lept up the stairs to her room. She rummaged through the clothes in her trunk and opened the secret compartment in the bottom. She pulled a few sheets of music out then ran down to the dungeons at top speed. As she ran she looked at her watch. She'd be fifteen minutes late. Maybe they were waiting for her.  
  
"Yeah right." Hermione knew the Slytherin's weren't known for their compassion.  
  
She was outside the door for a second time, but on this occassion she barged in. As she had expected the room was empty...or was it? Someone was sitting on a chair playing a tune on the guitar. Upon hearing the intruder the person looked up.  
  
"You're late." Draco said as if he were commenting on the weather. "We gave the gig to Pansy, even though her talent doesn't reach past her voice."  
  
Hermione rushed towards Draco and was almost going to grovel at his feet, but thought inflating his ego wouldn't do. "Please!" She begged. "Please, just let me sing you a song I wrote. It won't take long."  
  
All the while Draco was plucking at the strings of his guitar. He looked deep in thought, his legs sprawled in front of him covered in leather pants. He had taken off his leather jacket, and his white shirt clung to his body. Hermione almost thought him a little cute...even if he was a prat.  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione then smiled. "Ok, I'll let you go. Blaise wanted someone to go find you after we heard Pansy. I think he fancies you."  
  
Hermione's eye brows arched. Blaise? Like Hermione? Blaise was ok, he had short cropped black hair and cinnamon brown skin. He was very tall and lean, but standing next to someone like, oh, say Draco, he was nothing.  
  
"Idiot!" Hermione said to herself, why is she thinking of Draco?  
  
"Well, if you're going to insult me, you can call it off." Draco's tune on the guitar suddenly turned a bit violent.  
  
"No! I was calling myself an idiot."  
  
"Very observant."  
  
Hermione ignored his last comment and headed towards the keyboard. She arranged her music on the stand, wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt, then began a soft tune. The song was slow and melancholy. Hermione's voice resembled the notes as she began to sing:  
  
"Maybe when the walls come down  
  
And crash upon the ground  
  
Maybe when the darkness fades  
  
Will I be found  
  
Maybe when the curtain lifts  
  
Revealing the stage  
  
Maybe when this act is done  
  
Will I be free from this cage  
  
There's magic in your eyes  
  
That can release me from me  
  
There's magic in your touch  
  
That can set me free  
  
Maybe when the seas calm down  
  
And the waves stop crashing  
  
Maybe when I sink to the bottom  
  
Will I see the flashing  
  
Of you eyes  
  
There's magic in your eyes  
  
That can release me from me  
  
There's magic in your touch  
  
That can set me free  
  
The song suddenly became harsh, and Hermione nearly yelled the last verse;  
  
Didn't you know?  
  
Didn't you care?  
  
My life's in your eyes  
  
My life's in your touch  
  
Take me away...  
  
Take me away...  
  
There's magic in your eyes."  
  
Hermione feared to look up. She had written this song and put apart of herself in it. She couldn't bare it if Draco didn't like it. The sound of a single person clapping startled her. She looked up expecting to see some harsh expression on his face, but for the first time she saw approval in those cold grey eyes.  
  
"Don't look so surprised, Granger." Draco said, stopping his clapping. "I'll have a talk with the others...but be ready to practice like you've never practiced before. We're going to win that competition."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You did what?" Ron nearly shouted.  
  
"I think she said she joined the Fire Eaters." Harry said, smiling.  
  
"I know!" Ron yelled. "Hermione, are you crazy?"  
  
"Ron, I think music is an important part to my education. Any well rounded person would seek outlets such as music or sports." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron who had newly been made Gryffindor Captain.  
  
"But you're going to be playing with a bunch of Slytherins." Ron cast a look at the Slytherin table and almost swore Draco was staring at them.  
  
"Ron, you're not my mother, nor are you remotely close!" Hermione had had enough of his disapproval. "I'm going to do it weather you like it or not."  
  
Hermione got up from her table, and left in a huff.  
  
"What right does he have?" She said walking quickly through the halls. "He's such a self centered prick!"  
  
She headed up to her dorm room, wanting to finish the rest of her studying. The band was going to be practicing every other day for the next month and a half then they were going to be practicing every day until the Hogsmeade competition.  
  
After the rest of her dorm mates entered, they immediatly pumped her for information.  
  
"Hermione! We had no idea you were into music!"  
  
Yeah, Hermione though. That's 'cause you never asked.  
  
"I can't believe you get to spend so much time with Draco and Blaise." One girl swooned.  
  
"Omigosh!" Parvati yelled. "Draco is such a hotty!"  
  
"We all know what Parvati would like to do with Draco." Lavendar wagged her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, shut up! What about you asking Blaise to last years Halloween dance?" The girls then commenced a pillow fight, one in which Hermione was neither welcomed, nor bother to joined.  
  
Hermione grabbed her book bag and headed towards the library. She was thankful that the library was now open an hour extra, considering she'd need that extra hour every day. She found a corner near a large stack of books. She propped her book up and began taking notes.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Hermionny Manger." Someone said. Hermione looked up at Pansy. "You know what they're saying, don't you? How you 'convinced' Draco to let you be in the band and not me."  
  
"I don't participate in idle gossip." Hermione smiled, then began taking notes again.  
  
"I'm not finished with you." Pansy walked up next to Hermione, and Hermione began wishing she hadn't chosen a spot that wasn't visible from the front desk.  
  
"What do you want, Pansy? I won fair and square."  
  
"After I'm done with you, Manger, you'll have to quit the band because you'll be spending the rest of the semester in the Hospital Wing." Pansy grabbed Hermione by the collar and drug her towards the shelf of books.  
  
Hermione was taken competely by surprise, she hadn't started fighting back until Pansy threw the first punch. Hermione's face smarted, and she could feel blood drip from her nose. Pansy threw in another punch, but this time Hermione ducked and Pansy's hand came in contact with a very thick volume.  
  
"Ouch! You little--" Pansy wrapped her hands around Hermione's neck, cutting off her air supply.  
  
Hermione tried prying Pansy's hands off of her, but she began to feel very weak and her head was swimming in a sea of dark spots. She could see Pansy smiling, and Hermione's knees gave way.  
  
Without knowing why, Hermione felt Pansy's hands leave her neck. She was on her hands and knees, grasping for breath, but finding it very hard. Someone grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up gently, letting her lean on them. She took in a deep breath and smelled a spicy aftershave.  
  
"Are you ok?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione choked out. She rubbed her sore neck with her hand. That's when she looked into those familiar grey eyes. "Draco?" She questioned.  
  
"That's my name." Draco smiled. "Pansy did a number on you...want me to take you to Pomfrey?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine." Hermione had found her voice and felt completely recovered. "What happened?"  
  
"I was looking for you and knew you'd be in the library. I saw Pansy choking you, so I pried her off of you."  
  
"Where'd she go?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably went to go cry...I yelled at her pretty bad."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione smiled. "What did you need to see me about?"  
  
"Just to bring your song from yesterday tomorrow to practice. Blaise wants to hear it." With that Draco left, leaving Hermione very confused on so many levels.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Practices were harder than Hermione had thought they'd be. Draco was very demanding, and insisted they played each song to perfection. They needed at least three for the competition, and he wanted them to be all originals that they all collaborated on. Hermione was very thankful that Draco hadn't mentioned her run in with Pansy. She didn't need the other band members knowing she was weak.  
  
After practices she found that Blaise insisted on walking her to the Gryffindor entrance. He'd even carry her music and talk about her homework. Hermione kept thinking of what Draco had told her about Blaise. He had a reputation with girls, and Hermione wasn't willing to become another mark in his book. She tried talking about non-interesting things, but Blaise somehow made talking about homework seem intimate.  
  
The first month was horrible. Hermione couldn't find as much time to study as she'd like, and found herself skipping Hogsmeade visits to do it. She felt like Harry and Ron were drifting further away, and Ron was taking it as a personal insult. But Hermione didn't have time to worry about Ron. The competition was getting closer and closer.  
  
One evening, after practice, Blaise ran up to Hermione to walk her to the Gryffindor entrance, but Draco had begged a word with her. Blaise looked evilly at Draco...no, that's impossible! Hermione thought.  
  
"Bye, guys." Hermione waved as the other two left. "Yes?" Now she faced Draco.  
  
"Hermione, have you ever thought about the way you look?" Draco asked bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione pulled at her skirt.  
  
"Well, you look awfully...school girlish."  
  
"Yeah, school uniforms do that to a girl." Hermione laughed.  
  
Draco walked up to her, inches away. He put his hands on her shoulders and spun her around. Hermione was all to aware of his eyes roaming up and down her, but felt like a deer caught in car headlights. She was frozen stiff. Draco ran his hands through her hair, causing chills to run up and down Hermione's spine.  
  
"You need to do something with your look." Draco said, stepping away. "I've made an appointment for you at the salon in Hogsmeade for this next Saturday. Tell them that I sent you."  
  
"Wait!" Hermione stopped him. "I'm not going to change my look! If you wanted someone you could mold into some beautiful rock princess you should have stuck with Pansy! She's practically already there."  
  
"Hermione, The Fire Eater's don't promote thoughts of school. I just want you to do something with your hair and wear normal clothes."  
  
"You mean like leather?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Draco, looking at his trademark leather pants and white shirt.  
  
Draco smiled, as if he were picturing her in leather.  
  
"Stop it!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"What?" Draco asked defensively.  
  
"I don't like the way you're looking at me." Hermione whispered.  
  
"You sure seem to like it when Blaise looks at you that way." Draco sneered.  
  
Hermione thought she detected a hint of jealousy, but it was gone too quickly. Hermione watched Draco fling his leather jacket over his shoulder and leave.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione did as she was advised and went to the salon. She felt very weird saying, "Draco sent me." But the hairstylist smiled, and seated her. It seemed forever before Hermione emerged from the salon. Her hair was lightened with a few blonde streaks and it was layered in the front. The stylist showed her a simple spell to use to keep it strait.  
  
Walking down the street, Hermione was all too aware of the eyes following her. Some thought she was some new chick, but others had surprised looks on their face, recognizing Hermione. After a while Hermione felt a little uncomfortable and quickly entered a shop to get away from the stairs. It seemed she entered a clothing store.  
  
She walked around a bit, pulling at shirts and pants and robes. That's when the manequin caught her eye. It was in tight red pants and a shimmery black top with a black silky robe hanging off its shoulders. Hermione's mouth fell open, as she slowly edged closer.  
  
"Awe, our newest!" Someone said, startling Ginny. "Only fifty Galleons for the whole ensemble!"  
  
Hermione reached into her robe pocket and pulled out thirty five Galleons. She hadn't had time to spend it in Hogsmeade, and her allowance was steadily growing.  
  
"I only have thirty five." The woman stood thinking.  
  
"You from Hogwarts?" She asked. Hermione nodded. "Well, it just so happens that today your our fifty first Hogwarts customer, and you get a discount on anything in the store. I'll give you the ensemble for thirty five Galleons."  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open, and she couldn't believe it when she walked out of the store with the clothes. She had tried them on and liked them a lot. But she thought she'd give everyone a big surprise and wait to wear them.  
  
Later that day they had a band practice and when she entered Blaise's mouth fell open. He walked up to Hermione and complimented on her hair. Even Vincent muttered how nice she looked. Draco merely smiled, then ordered them to start.  
  
Practices got more demanding, and Hermione found herself wishing for the day of the competition, but all too sudden it was the day of the competition, and Hermione wished she was back at the beginnign of the semester.  
  
The competition was being held in the Hogsmeade amplitheatre, and from what Hermione could understand, there were about a dozen bands and theirs was the only one from Hogwarts. The winners would receive a thousand Galleons and a recording contract. The Fire Eaters were at the soundcheck, practicing their first song. The other bands were really good and a lot of them were older.  
  
"Don't let it intimidate you." Blaise told Hermione. "Just remember we're better." Blaise winked at her.  
  
"I hope you are going to wear something other than that." Draco said, looking down at her school uniform.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm just going to wait to change...don't want it to get dirty." Hermione smiled.  
  
After sound check the amplitheatre began filling up with shivering students. The amplitheatre had a warming spell on it which allowed a nice warm feeling surround those who were inside. The audience began taking off their coats and anxiously waiting.  
  
Hermione was in the girls dressing area. She couldn't remember the red pants being so form fitting, and the black top revealing so much. She thought that she'd just clasp the cloak closed before she went on stage. She looked at her face, making sure her make up was on just right, and her hair fell in silky sheets passed her shoulders.  
  
Someone knocked on the door and said it was time. Hermione, and the other girls who were getting ready, exited the room and went to stand backstage with their fellow and mates. Hermione walked up to Draco, Blaise and Vincent but they seemed to take no notice of her.  
  
"Do you see anyone we know?" Hermione asked, trying to get a look at the audience.  
  
The three of them turned around as if seeing Hermione for the first time.  
  
"Hermione?" They all asked at the same time.  
  
"Wow!" Vincent exclaimed.  
  
"You look beautiful." Blaise smiled as if he knew something she didn't.  
  
"Well, it's a step up from the uniform." Although Draco tried to take no notice, Hermione found Draco looking at her threw the corner of his eyes the rest of the night until it was their turn to play.  
  
After everyone played their first song the judges voted on the best five. Nearly half the crowd cheered as the Fire Eaters made it to the final five and then to the final two. Draco gave his band a little pep talk before walking out on stage to play their last song. They were to go second, and the first group was playing their third heavy rock tune.  
  
"Wait!" Draco said just before they went on stage.  
  
"Draco, we're on!" Blaise said.  
  
"I know, but that group...they played three hard rock songs, and so were we. Hermione, we have to sing your song!" Draco grabbed Hermione by her robe.  
  
"What? No, I only sing backup!" Hermione's heart began to beat furiously.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, do you want to win or not? We've practiced it a few times. You'll do good."  
  
The other members thought about this a while and agreed that if they did a slow song they'd have an advantage over the other band. Hermione's hands began to sweat, and she nearly collapsed.  
  
"I can't." She pleaded.  
  
"Hermione, you can do it." Draco said, pushing a few strands of her hair out of her face. "I know you can."  
  
Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and a warm calm feeling swept through her. She nodded her head and they headed out to the stage. The audience was oddly quiet. Hermione didn't know if it was because they were straining to hear, or if she had suddenly gone deaf. She sat at her keyboard, and adjusted the microphone. Draco introduced the song, telling the audience they made a change from the program. Draco looked back at Hermione and winked.  
  
Hermione began playing, Draco's and Blaise's guitars lacing the notes with energy. Hermione began to sing, forgetting that there was an audience, forgetting she was on a stage. She looked up at Draco, and he was all she could see. After the song was finished there was silence, then like a wave crashing upon the shore the applause errupted. Hermione felt like jumping up and down like her silly roommates. They were named the winners and Draco, Blaise and Vincent engulfed Hermione in a huge group hug.  
  
The stage was over run by the audience, and Harry and Ron came up to congratulate Hermione. The after show party lasted until late in the night, and soon Hogwarts curfew ordered the students to retreat back to the castle. Hermione had had to stay back to get her clothes she left in the dressing area and told them she'd meet them at the castle.  
  
She had her clothes in a bundle in her arms, and was running out the door when she ran into someone. Her clothes fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Blaise said, bending down to pick up her clothes. "I just wanted to congratulate you without everyone else around." He paused. "You really are beautiful Hermione."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione reached for her clothes, but Blaise held back. "I'll carry them. Did you want to get a drink?"  
  
"Um, no thanks, I'm kind of tired." Hermione again tried to reach for her clothes but found no luck.  
  
"Why are you being like this?" Blaise asked sharply. "All I ever did was compliment you and be nice. Why are you being such a hag?" Blaise narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to retreat from him.  
  
"Don't run away from me!" Blaise dropped her clothes, then grabbed her by the wrists.  
  
"Stop it! You're hurting me." Hermione tried to break free from his grasp, but he pushed her up against the wall and began to move his free hand up her shirt. "Stop!" Hermione screamed, but he responded by ripping her cloak off her.  
  
"I don't take kindly to refusals, Hermione. I tried to give you a chance the easy way...but it looks like I'll have to do this the hard way." Blaise's hand began unbottoning her pants and Hermione could feel the tears swell in her eyes.  
  
"Get your ugly mits off her!" Someone yelled.  
  
Blaise didn't loosen his grip on Hermione, but he turned around to see Draco. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a few yards away from them.  
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy! We're just having some fun."  
  
"I didn't know fun included raping a girl." Draco's voice was calm and steady.  
  
"Just get out of here!" Blaise yelled hoarsley. "She's getting what she deserves...leading me on and wearing these clothes."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Blaise finally let go of Hermione and she slid to the ground, grasping at her knees. Blaise took three quick strides to Draco and socked him in the nose. Draco brought his hand up to his nose and wiped away blood. Draco then threw a couple of punches at Blaise, and grabbed him by the shoulders, kneeing him the groin.  
  
Blaise fell to the ground, but kicked Draco, unbalancing him. Draco fell to the ground as well, and was caught off guard. Blaise took his advantage and started pumelling Draco. Draco forcefully rolled to the side and now he was on top of Blaise. Draco stopped and roughly pulled Blaise to his feet.  
  
"Now get out of here before I kill you." Draco said through clenched teeth.  
  
Blaise took his cue and ran away. Draco wiped more blood off of his face, and rubbed his hand on his pants. He rushed over towards Hermione and bent down to her level.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get here quicker." Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione's hair was in tangles, and her face was streaked with tears. She looked up at Draco, but couldn't utter the thanks he deserved.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Draco pulled her up to her feet and wrapped her with his jacket. "I knew Blaise was gonna try something. Kept bragging how he'd get you in the sack tonight." Draco snorted. "I knew you'd have nothing to do with him, but I had to be sure."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because if anyone was gonna make a move on you, it was gonna be me!" Draco smiled. "But of course, if you want nothing to do with me then--"  
  
"No!" Hermione shouted. "I mean, not 'no' as in, I don't want anything to do with you, but 'no' as in you're wrong."  
  
Hermione looked down to get away from his penetrating stare. Draco's hand cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Since when does Hermione Granger like a Malfoy?"  
  
"Since I heard him play his guitar and give me a second chance. Plus he saved me twice." Hermione laughed.  
  
Draco inched in closer and brought his lips to hers. His lips were so soft and his spicy after shave filled Hermione's senses. She warpped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Draco's arms wrapped around her waist, feeling her heart beat go faster. Mid kiss, he felt her smile, and he smiled also.  
  
"You're intoxicating." Draco said, breathing her in.  
  
"So are you."  
  
The End  
  
(A/N: Well, how did you like it? If you think I should do some more Her/D fics let me know, or if you think I should just leave it well enough alone, I'll understand! Hugs and Kisses!!! ;-* 


End file.
